A Haunting
by Shichinintai'sGoddess
Summary: I Had this idea come to me from a show on t.v called A Haunting. Main couple is Ban/Oc but there are other couples!
1. Taisho Cemetery

A Haunting

Anouncer Dude- May 21st 1993 at 3:15am, Mizu Orochi age 17, Tai Kaze age 17, Taisai Fairu age18, Ki Chi age 15, And young Ai Hiatto age 14 Were brutally killed by a unknown suspect. The only servivor was Yami Orochi eldest sister to Mizu Orochi and eldest cousin to the other four. They family later buried the teenagers at Taisho Cemetery.

May 18th 2008, The Shichi'nintai Brothers did some work on the Cemetery finding that some people say that spirits of the Teenagers still walk around at night and The Brothers one night went to the Taisho Cemetery with some friend, Here is there story.

May 19th 2008, 7:42pm

"Hey guys, we still going to the Cemetery tonight" Bankotsu the Youngest Shichi'nintai Brother asked. "Duh" Jakotsu said rolling his eyes. "Who's going to call everyone" Renkotsu asked glaring at Jakotsu. "You" Jakotsu said sticking his tounge out at Renkotsu. "Come on guys get along"

Bankotsu then got grabbed the phone and called the Tashio Brothers, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, They called there girlfriends Kagome Higurashi and Kagura Kagawaki who got her brother Naraku Kagawaki. Bankotsu then called The Ookami's, Kouga, Hakkaku, and Ginta, Kouga called his Girlfriend Ayame. Bankotsu called up Sango Taijiya And her little brother Kohaku Taijiya.

Suikotsu then called his girlfriend Kikyo Higurashi who is Kagome's elder sister and her younger brother Shippou . Suikotsu called Miroku Hoshi They're perverted friend.

"Is everyone coming" Mukotsu asked. "Yep, we just have to sit tight" Bankotsu said sitting down on the couch.

5 min. later-

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Bankotsu got up to get the door. He opened the door and there stud The Tashio and their girlfriend. "Hey, Bankotsu" Bankotsu twitched at the annoyingly high pitched girl Kagome. "Yeah, Hi" He said walking back in the room swiftly trying to get away from the girl. Kagura was holding Sesshomaru's hand as they walked in well Kagome hung on Inuyasha. "Good your here, just wait tell the others come and we'll leave." Suikotsu said smiling at them politly.

20 min. later

They arrived at the Cemetery at 8:07 pm. They all exited there rides and walked to the gates. Sesshomaru walked up and unlocked the gates. "This is creepy" Sango whispered quiety. "yeah, tell me about it" Ginta whispered back to her. She looked at him and smiled, stud by him and linked arms. Ginta gasped because Sango was one of the prettiest girls he had met.

?? PoV

/Cool people are here maybe i can have some fun/ ?? thought. ?? Got up and walked farther into the cemetery.

Bankotsu's PoV

Bankotsu looked to the right were he thought he heard a twig snap. /I swear somebody was watching us/ He thought shaking his head and kept walking father into the Creepy Cemetery.

Normal PoV

They kept walking until they got to a spot were there was no tombstones. "Ok lets get into groups'' Inuyasha said looking to one person to the next. "so Kagome, Kikyo, and Suikotsu come with me, Bankotsu,.." " I want to go with Sesshomaru and Kagura." Bankotsu finished.

6 min. later

They all got into their groups and walked off.

With Bankotsu's Group

They walked until they came to a small building. Kagura walked up and read the writting that was carved into the door.

"Here lies Mizu Orochi

1976 - 1993

Murdered at the age of seventeen

Young rebel always causeing mishap

'Daddy's Girl' "

Kagura looked up at them, She looked sad. "poor girl she was 2 years younger then me." She stated looking at Sesshomaru. "I don't need your pity" ??Said sitting an the top of the building. They all gasp looking up at the girl. "Who are you? and How did you get in here" Sesshomaru asked glaring at her for being her univited. "I was buried here" She said looking at her nails. Kagura gasped, "you're Mizu Orochi" "What was your first clue, Anyhoo i go by Mi not Mizu." Mi rolled her eyes. She jumped of the roof and landed next to Kagura.

She walked by Bankotsu, Bankotsu stopped breathing."why do you bare the mark my mark" Mi asked looking at his forehead were the four pointed star was. "huh" He looked at her like she was nuts. She moved her bangs and on her forehead was a deep blue four pointed star.


	2. Family

Bankotsu stared at her. "No way" He mumbled.

Mi smirked as he stared at her birthmark. Sesshomaru glared at her before looking at his girlfriend. They heard laughing from 3 girls. They all looked confused except Mi.

"Tai, Ki, Ai, you dorks know it's my job to scare people out" Mi pouted. "You ain't doing much of a good job scaring us" Bankotsu said sarcastically. "Mi I think you found your true match, your both sarcastic and cocky" one of the girls said appearing infront of Mi.

"Shut up Tai" Mi glared at her cousin. Mi rolled her eyes, "you two brats can come out too" "We're not brats" they responded in unison. "To bad" Mi put her hands on her waist.

Two lovely girls came out one with pink hair the other with lavender hair.

They one infront of Mi was equally beautiful she had long, flowing silver hair. But Bankotsu's opinion Mi was the most beautiful out of them all, she had short black hair with blue highlights and she had bright blue eyes.

Sesshomaru and Kagura walked away earlier.

_**A/N SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT!!!!!! PLZ REVIEW I LOVE HEARING FROM YOU GUYS!!!!!!PLZ GIVE ME SOME TIPS ON WRITING!!!!!! **_


End file.
